Nothing More than a Game
by Jet Nebula
Summary: An encounter between a male!Imperial Agent and a female!Sith Inquisitor between missions on Dromund Kaas. Both of them know what they have come for, but what about what the other person wants? Does it even matter? Not to these denizens of the Dark Side. Short one-shot with possibilities to continue. Characters intentionally nameless. No storyline spoilers.


**Author's Note: **The main characters of this story are based around my Operative Tin'tin and my friend Pepper's Sith Assassin Snowyy from _SWTOR_. However, as awesome as those names are for questing together and generally having fun online, they definitely would have taken away from the story, so I left them nameless intentionally. Plus I think it gave it an unexpectedly nice effect.

I haven't written any fanfiction at all in years, and have never written anything like this, so I hope at least a few people still enjoy it. I used to only write during finals week; now I'm writing the week before my dissertation is due. I think I'm noticing a pattern. Anyway, without further ado...

_This isn't a lemon; sorry, that's just not my style, so if that's what you're looking for, look elsewhere._

* * *

__**Nothing More than a Game  
**

Taris had been…exhausting, to say the least. Not to mention horribly dirty. Never had the neatly paved streets and the tall, complete, cosmopolitan buildings of Kaas City looked so welcoming.

As the Agent walked out of the Imperial Intelligence headquarters where he had just been reporting in his latest missions, he stopped outside on the small landing pad, taking a deep breath for a moment and closing his eyes – only to have his moment interrupted by the voice that typically interrupted such quiet moments.

"Hey Agent, you okay? You're not normally much of one to take in the scenery."

The Agent opened his eyes slowly, glancing back over his shoulder at the Rattataki female that had been his companion for over a year now, smirking but not keeping the light hint of annoyance from his voice as he replied, "I was just enjoying being able to take a breath without it smelling like wet kath hound, but thanks for the concern."

Kaliyo returned his smirk at that comment before giving an offhand shrug. This was how their conversations typically went – sarcasm and annoyance, the occasional agreement, a bit of aggressive flirting that sometimes led to aggressive other things, and not much more than that; and that was how both of them liked it. "I guess that's a good point, but I don't think I'll ever be anything close to happy being on this planet, either."

He only scoffed in reply to that – it was another thing the two would never agree on, and it wasn't worth arguing over any more. Kaliyo had never liked Dromund Kaas, but the Agent had always preferred it over most other planets. While nowhere necessarily felt like 'home' to him in the traditional sense, the seat of the Empire had given him the closest thing to a home that he had ever had since he had left his family behind him. His work was his life, and that work was based from this place – and thus, his opinion.

"Let's go – we already have our next assignment," the Agent said after a moment of silence, taking quick strides towards the taxi terminal to return to the main part of the city, Kaliyo following shortly behind him.

"We never get much of a break, do we?" she mocked a whining tone as they climbed into the next available taxi, but it was obvious from her expression that she was ready for some more action by the way her eerily grey eyes narrowed and her mouth betrayed the beginnings of a smile.

"Not when you're this good."

* * *

The two rendezvoused with Vector, one of their other travelling companions, outside the local cantina. "We're going to be leaving soon, but first I need to meet up with someone; an old acquaintance of sorts," the Agent informed both of them, crossing his arms casually over his chest. "I shouldn't be long, so feel free to return to the ship and I will meet both of you there in due course."

"Why do I get the feeling that I wouldn't like this meeting if I knew more details about it?" Kaliyo asked; this time it was her turn to let a hint of annoyance show through her words. While it was true that the two of them had developed a relationship of sorts, they were far from exclusive – however, occasionally jealousy crept between them, especially when secrets were being kept.

"Because you tend to have a good sense of intuition about such things," the Agent replied with another smirk, "So best not to think about it." While he did like Kaliyo, he hated whenever she would get like this – he knew what she did in spaceports now and again, and in the back rooms of cantinas whenever he was meeting with high ranking Imperial officers and Sith Lords. So why the double standard? He never gave her a hard time about these things, but now and again…

Rather than get frustrated though, he simply made eye contact with Vector, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the other man, before he turned on his heel and entered the cantina. The two would do what he had asked, and the conversation would not be brought up again – no one asked very many questions amongst the three of them, and the Agent hoped it would stay that way. While they might be the only friends he had, his business would always remain his own.

Upon entering the main room of the cantina, the Agent felt himself relax a bit more; he had put back many a drink in this place over the years since he had joined Imperial Intelligence, both alone and in pleasurable company. However, today he wasn't after a drink, at least not yet, and his boots carried him over familiar ground as he navigated around the patrons of the main room and towards one of the various side rooms. Typing in the code he had been given, he slipped through the doorway as it unsealed, then closed it behind him and headed down the corridor until he reached the room at the end.

And there she was – alone, as promised. A human female with tan skin and short dark hair, small framed beneath her robes but the fabric still clung to her in all the right places. Her piercing red eyes betrayed her as an emissary of the dark side, but the corruption had not taken away from her youth and beauty – at least not yet. At her side hung a double-bladed lightsaber, signifying her to all as a Sith assassin. She didn't have to activate it for anyone to know that the blade would shine crimson.

"I obviously received her holorecording – though I am surprised you're actually alone," the Agent said with a cool tone as he entered the room, leaning sideways against the doorframe rather than entering the room completely. While Force users did not frighten him as they did many, he knew more than to assume that he could easily take on a full-fledged Sith alone. There was no need to draw his weapon, but he certainly didn't trust her, even though they had met before.

And indeed the two had fought beside one another, on Alderaan, a few months previously. While they had never intended to team up together, they had both found themselves on the same assignment from the Empire to deal with the warring nobility on the unstable planet, and had begun their pact of working together out of necessity more than desire, at least at first. The Agent had always been wary of working alongside Force users, never trusting them not to betray him or anyone else for that matter – he had seen that happen far too many times on his many field assignments. However, the two had worked surprisingly well together, making up for one another's weaknesses, and about a week previously the Agent had received a message from the Sith asking him to meet with her upon his return to the Imperial city. How she knew when he had returned he did not know, but he assumed she was able to track his ship; he had less freedom than he cared to admit to himself. But he had followed her instructions, and here he was.

"Of course I'm alone," the Sith replied with a cold tone, gracing him with a dark glare that only made her more beautiful – or maybe more dangerous, the Agent had never been able to differentiate well between those two when it came to women – before she stood, crossing the room slowly towards him. "If you were to turn on me, I would simply kill you before you could fire a single bolt from your rifle. I have no reason to fear you, and have given you no reason not to trust me, Agent."

The Agent couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, but he kept his gaze on her, carefully watching her moves and trying to read her intentions as she closed the gap between them. "I never trust a Sith. It's helped me live much longer in the field."

She laughed at that, a cold laugh, but genuine amusement did play in her eyes and she stopped about a metre away from him, hands clasped behind her back as she let her eyes unashamedly sweep over him. "Admittedly, that is probably in your best interest," she replied.

The Agent felt the heat from her gaze as her eyes tore over his body, and felt a small tingle shoot through his extremities. As the two of them had parted ways on Alderaan, they had shared a very chaste kiss that had been interrupted by one of the Sith's companions, and ever since he had received the holorecording from her, he had been hoping that it was for a continuation from where the two of them had left off and not just Imperial business. Normally, he would have never returned to someone – he had a fairly strict rule about women; he had them once, made no promises, shared nothing personal, and moved on. Kaliyo had been his only exception in a long time, but this woman. She was deadly in the field, which he always found attractive, and she was also very physically appealing – plus, Sith tended to be good in bed, quite frankly, or at least the ones he previously had been with were. Maybe it was the Force, maybe it was their endurance, but he didn't really care either way. What he cared about now was the way she was looking at him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and a feeling of anticipation to creep through his body, though he forced his mind to stay focused on the present, a skill he had perfected long ago.

"So, on to business then? I somehow doubt you called me here for small talk," the Agent stated in a knowing tone, his eyes meeting hers and holding her gaze without fear.

Apparently she liked that, because the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a wicked grin. "You know exactly why I called you here, Agent," the Sith said with authority behind her voice as she held his gaze unwaveringly, "And that's why you came here at all. Otherwise you would have brought your sarcastic alien friend with you as well. But you didn't."

The Agent didn't need any more encouragement than that to make the first move, and he quickly closed the gap between them, pushing off from the doorframe and capturing her upturned lips in a rather aggressive kiss as his gloved hands roughly gripped her waist. It took the Sith less than a second to respond as she kissed him back with the same fire, threading her fingers through his smartly cut auburn hair. They remained like that for several long moments until both of them needed to breath, but they didn't pull away very far.

"I will admit that you peaked my curiosity back on Alderaan," the Agent said coyly, a smug grin settling on his young features.

"Feel fortunate that I even remembered you after I left," the Sith replied, narrowing her eyes for a moment before her gaze softened ever so slightly as she tugged at his hair, "but apparently my curiosity was peaked as well."

Before he could offer another smart retort, the Sith pushed the Agent backwards into the wall behind him, pressing her body tightly against his, pinning him in place against the wall. She was strong despite her smaller size, though this didn't surprise him much even while the force of hitting the wall knocked the breath from his body for a moment before she pressed her lips against his once more.

The Agent took it for a while, his hands gripping her robes at the waist as he returned her kiss even as she pushed even his head back against the wall, clearly wishing to assert dominance as her hands held his shoulders securely in place. However, while it was fun for a while, he didn't like to be dominated for long, especially by a Sith. He shifted his mouth enough that he was able to grip her bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and causing her body to tense up in surprise for a quick moment. Taking advantage of that precious second, the Agent pushed away from the wall, taking her away with him as he backed them up a few steps, lips still locked with hers.

The Sith allowed him – and he knew it was her _allowing_ him and nothing less than that – to move both of them across the room and towards the…the Agent opened his eyes for a moment to examine the room quickly behind her, his gaze settling on his intended goal…the pazaak table in the centre of the room even as his hands began to wander from their grip on her waist over her back and up and down her sides, the soft material of her robes slipping easily across his fingertips. He could feel the armour plating that was hidden beneath them, annoyingly hindering him from getting any closer to feeling her skin.

At the same time she had begun to undo the clasps on his jacket, and it fell to the floor behind him in a heap. When the pair finally backed into the table, the Sith released his lips for a moment to glance behind her at the obstruction before meeting his eyes with a knowing look in her own. "Really? You chose the table?" she then asked, clearly at least moderately intrigued.

"Well, this is clearly nothing more than a game to you, so I thought it would be the most appropriate place in the room," the Agent replied smugly, moving his head to place a few open-mouthed kisses across her jawline and then down her neck, his fingers moving to the clasps on her own robes as he began to make quick work of them.

The Sith let out that same cold laugh from earlier at his words, her own fingers moving to the buttons on his shirt as she pulled it loose from where it had been tucked into his trousers and belts. "I do enjoy toying with the Empire's more dangerous assets now and again," she said, closing her eyes as she felt his hot breath against her skin, and as one hand undid buttons, the other trailed behind it over the newly exposed fair skin of his chest.

"Ah, so you like a bit of danger, do you?" the Agent asked, dropping his voice a bit as he slipped her robes down over her shoulders and began to loosen the now exposed armour until he finally began to see more of her sun-kissed skin.

"I already told you I could kill you if I wanted to, Agent," was the Sith's confident reply as she paused her actions towards him long enough to slip her gloves off as he did the same before she pushed his shirt to the floor as well. He had no armour like she did; as an operative, he was never supposed to be directly in the line of fire. That was the work of people like herself. And at that moment, she was grateful for the expanse of skin that greeted her without any further work being necessary.

The Agent grinned against her skin as he kissed along her shoulder. "So you did…" he muttered into her flesh, knowing better than to push that particular topic of conversation if he wanted this to continue. He had enough confidence in himself to assume he could hold his own against her, but if she wanted to kill him, she probably would have been able to. He specialized in field medicine, information gathering, and stealth assassinations, not one-on-one melee fights with Sith Inquisitors. Killing her while she slept was one thing; entering into a direct fight right at this moment was another.

After he had divested her of everything above the waist aside from her final undergarments, the Agent stepped back for a moment, giving himself enough space to lift her up and set her on the edge of the table. He locked his lips with hers again then, only this time, he kissed her slower than they had before, actually savouring the action between them as his tongue asked for rather than demanded entrance into her mouth, which it was shortly granted. As she trailed her fingertips across his shoulders, he shuddered a bit, running his hands down her sides to her waist, moving to unstrap the belt holding her lightsaber—

—and her hand caught around his wrist tightly, stopping him as she quickly pulled her mouth away from his. "Together, Agent," she then said pointedly, a dark glint in her red eyes as she held his gaze strongly, staring into his own blue eyes. Only after he nodded in agreement did she release her tight grip on his wrist, and he wondered vaguely for a moment if he would have a bruise there tomorrow, but was far too busy considering the fact that she did at least see him as somewhat of a potential threat if she did not want to be unarmed in front of him, even if she would never admit it. It was a confidence-inducing realization.

The Agent reached down to unbuckle the holsters holding his blaster pistols, carefully setting them on the floor near his feet. At the same time, the Sith unhooked the belt holding her own weapon, setting it beside her on the table. The two made eye contact again, and once more, the Agent nodded, and the Sith captured his lips with her own and they picked up where they had left off. Even as she began to pull at his utility belt, he had begun to work on the lacings of her trousers. Their actions became more hurried and less careful, fingers slipping occasionally and soft gasps of anticipation escaping the lips of one or the other now and again.

The pair released one another only long enough to remove their boots, and as the Agent pulled a concealed shiv from his left boot, he earned a disapproving, dark glare from the Sith, though it only lasted a moment as he slid it along the smooth floor and away from them. Soon the two were left only in their undergarments; practical ones, perhaps even boring by the standard of some, but it only served to illustrate that no matter how much they may be trying to forget it sometimes, the two were forever in the service of the Empire on the brink of war, and at any moment they were working, and at any moment, they could be killed.

Staring at the Sith woman before him with those sorts of thoughts racing through his head, the Agent only found himself wanting her more, and when he met her gaze, he saw mirrored lust reflected in her own eyes as she unashamedly raked her vision over his body once more. He shifted his hand to trail two fingers down her sternum, between her breasts, and down to her navel, stopping there as he laid a kiss on her collarbone. "It's quite impressive what you keep under those robes, you know," the Agent said coyly to her, his other hand absently tracing a scar long her back, the raised skin oddly pale against her otherwise dark complexion.

"You should feel privileged that you get to see," the Sith whispered back, her voice hot against his ear before she kissed him there, taking his earlobe tenderly between her teeth.

Again the Agent shuddered, his grip on her tightening for a moment at her action before the hand on her back moved to work at undoing the piece of cloth that he had decided was far too obstructive and needed to go sooner rather than later. "I could say the same to you, you know," the Agent then said pointedly, smiling to himself when the garment came free surprisingly easily under his ministrations, pulling it away to reveal her bare from the waist up.

"I doubt that," the Sith replied with an obvious sneer, her fingertips now running up and down his chest lightly. "I know that Cipher Agents often resort to the art of seduction to gain the information that they need. You practically do this for a living."

This time it was the Agent's turn to laugh dryly before offering her a wicked grin. "That's a bit cold," he then said, feigning offense in his tone even as his eyes said otherwise, hands moving to cover her breasts and earning a shudder from her at last. "Well. I don't often do this outside of 'work' then, if you must put it that way," he then said, tightening his grip before his fingers began to move and watching as the Sith's eyes fluttered shut, her mouth forming a silent gasp.

After taking a few quick breaths, the Sith's eyes opened once more, surprisingly unclouded as she challenged him with, "What about your little alien friend?"

The Agent's face quickly went from satisfied and smug to a glare, his eyes narrowed at her dangerously. "Shut up," he said harshly before crashing his lips against hers, this time determined to pay back her earlier dominance over him with his own in response to her question. Kaliyo was the last person he wanted to be thinking about right now, and it was not any of the Sith's business how he handled his co-workers anyway. He forced her to lean back further along the table, hands now handling her breasts rather roughly with calloused fingers as she was forced to prop herself up by her own elbows to keep from being laid completely back against the cold surface of the table top.

The Sith let him have her like this for several minutes until she had to pull away from his mouth to catch her breath, her head lolling back on her shoulders as he leaned more and more of his weight onto her, kissing down her neck until his lips and teeth replaced fingers on each of her breasts in turn. She was wonderfully limber and fantastically strong to maintain that position for so long, and the Agent soon had forgotten her words and had returned to being quite satisfied with his own work – until she spoke again. "Come on Agent, when are you going to stop just playing around?" he heard her say even as her body shuddered beneath him, now beginning to become slick with sweat from both effort and arousal.

He smirked into her breast, giving one last nip with his teeth that earned an audible gasp before pulling her back up into a sitting position, chest flush against hers as he held her against him, giving a quick kiss before saying, "That's fine with me."

They made short work of the remainder of their clothing, and the Sith was soon splayed on the surface of the pazaak table with the Agent hovering over her, propped up by his forearms along either side of her head. He met her brilliantly red eyes with his pale blue ones for one quick moment before taking her without another word, though both drew sharp intakes of breath at the sudden sensation. They found a steady rhythm fairly quickly as her hands gripped his hips, showing him exactly what she wanted rather than leaving him to guess, and he was fine with that – less time wasted and more pleasure found for both parties this way. All the while they held one another's gaze almost unblinkingly.

The Sith was unexpectedly quiet, and while the look on her face betrayed that she was enjoying it, the most noise she was making was heavy breathing, pants, and occasional small gasps, the same as earlier. The Agent found himself biting back making any sound himself in turn, and began to grow frustrated with her. In retaliation, he suddenly stopped, earning another dangerously tight grip that was likely to leave bruises the next day, though this time on his waist. "Move, Agent," the Sith ordered through her teeth, her eyes glowing dangerously.

He wasn't afraid though – or at least not enough to change his mind. He shook his head, auburn fringe falling into his eyes. "Not until you tell me that you want it. Not until you say my name," he gave his own order, quickly tossing his hair out of his eyes with a quick flick of his head as he stared back into her own gaze.

The Agent suddenly felt a small jolt of electricity pulse through his body – not enough to necessarily cause much lingering pain, but enough to throw him off-guard, allowing the Sith to flip him roughly onto his back, knocking the breath of his chest for the second time that day. "How dare you think you can control me," she hissed at him, one hand on his throat and the other pulling at his hair, her face centimetres from his own. "I'm a Sith Lord!"

"I'm well aware of that – I just don't care," the Agent replied, unwilling to back down even as her grip on his throat tightened and he felt pain shoot through his scalp. She had gone so far as to use the Force on him, and judging from this reaction…he was fairly certain he had made exactly the sort of impression that he had wanted to. She _did _want him. And she didn't like having it pointed out.

The Agent tilted his hips beneath her a bit, and the Sith's expression faltered slightly. She pulled away from him slowly into a sitting position, releasing his hair and his throat, and once again she began to move against him, knees on either side of his hips as she took from him exactly what she wanted. And he let her, enjoying the view of watching her breasts move with her body as she pleasured herself with him, and he watched propped up on his elbows as long as he could until he knew that if he didn't regain some control soon, it would be too late.

Noting that her eyes were closed and she seemed rather caught up in the moment at last, the Agent made his move, pushing himself with some difficulty into a sitting position as well as he gripped her by the shoulders, reversing their positions for a final time. It was his turn this time to slam her back off of the table as he captured her small wrists in his hands, pinning them over her head. She gave him an absolutely feral look, but he never stopped moving his hips, and soon her eyes were closed once again and she was arching her back, pushing her chest against his. He knew that she was close to coming unravelled, and he knew that he was not going to last much longer either, and still she remained virtually silent – time to fix that. Reaching between them, he reached down to touch her, and she arched her hips into his hand, her body once more responding to those calloused, experienced fingertips. "Don't think you can control me either," he said with a whisper.

And finally, though it was nothing more than a whisper, he heard his name – his real name – escape her lips.

Just once was all it took, because upon hearing that, the Agent couldn't hold back any further and he let himself go within her. She followed moments later, her mouth open in a silent cry as she dug her fingernails into her own palms and his grip held her wrists steady against the table until he collapsed, finally releasing her and himself from her and rolling onto the table beside her.

Neither of them spoke for several long moments, the Sith remaining in the same position with her hands above her head and her eyes closed, and the Agent absently running his fingertips over her smooth stomach. Finally, she sat up first, still silent as she adjusted her hair and began to gather her clothing. The Agent watched her dress until nothing interesting remained to focus on before he finally pushed himself up as well, gathering up his own articles of clothing and regaining his modesty.

Finally, as he was refastening his holsters and she was reattaching her lightsaber, he opened his mouth. "So—" he began.

"If you say it, Agent, I will make good on my promise that I could kill you, and you will never have this experience again," she cut him off with a dark tone, hand resting in a warning fashion on the hilt of her lightsaber, and he knew that it was not an empty threat.

So instead, the Agent laughed a bit, throwing up his hands in feigned innocence as he backed away towards the door to the corridor. Stopping in the door frame much as he had when he had first entered, he smirked, leaning against it casually again. "So. You said…again?" he asked her, a satisfied look in his eyes.

The Sith glared at him darkly, but her eyes were drinking him in one final time. "We shall see," she said simply before busying herself with continuing to adjust her appearance, ignoring him.

"Well, you have my holo channel," the Agent replied with a final smirk before nodding at her even though she wasn't looking at him, and turning and exiting down the corridor, trying to keep a satisfied grin from taking over his features. By the time he reached the cantina, he was emotionless, another skill acquired long ago, so that he didn't receive a second glance as he moved through the crowded bar.

No. Kaliyou would not have liked that at all, knowing what he had done. But the Agent certainly had, and he hoped that he would be able to break his own personal rules about women with this Sith again. And again. And again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it, written actually quite quickly. Reviews are appreciated if you have the time; let me know what works and what doesn't for next time. For now this is a oneshot - depending on reception and my inspiration, it could become more, but only time will tell.

Thanks for reading! Happy questing.


End file.
